


Real or Fake?

by Lucis_Caelum



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucis_Caelum/pseuds/Lucis_Caelum
Summary: Noctis was not one to consider dating. It wasn't that he wasn't interested, but when you were supposed to get married to your friend for a political allegiance, you didn't exactly go around dating when it wouldn't lead anywhere. Years later and the marriage was called off leaving him free to do as he wished. He was in his third year of High School, and Single. At least hethoughthe was single.





	1. Finding Out

A little sigh was the only indication that the person was bored. Not just bored, though, absolutely brain dead with the proceedings occurring in front of him. Six balls were awful. The only reason that he was even attempting to look like he was enjoying the night was that it was a charity event. His father was going to be opening new children’s home for the orphans of the war. Not only where there well off members of his father’s court and business people from all over, but the children who would be moving into these homes were here as well. The children were being entertained outside with different activities, and the adults were mostly inside. Prompto had ditched him when a small group of children tugged him along to see the chocobos. Three of the boys could have been mistaken as his younger brothers if Noctis didn’t know better. Noctis wished he could have at least gone outside, but he kept getting dragged into conversation with people who just wanted to say they spoke to him. There was nothing he could do either. That was why he was staring bordly off to the side as Lady something or other and her friend Lord whatever chatted gaily to him as if _they_ were _his_ friends. Just as he was contemplating stabbing his eyes out with a fork, if only it wouldn’t traumatize the children, the overly dressed woman, Lorealie?, spoke something that caught his attention.

“Excuse me?” He requested, unsure if he heard correctly.

“I wanted to express my gratitude. My niece is practically a new person now, and it truly is thanks to you.” Lorealie repeated with a smile larger than most Ladies would allow in the presence of others. Noctis just looked at the woman in bewilderment.The Lord laughed lightly.

“She speaks of how open you are with your relationship. Many are ecstatic that you are so open and that gives them courage to do the same.” 

“Of course there are those who don’t believe it since you haven’t announced anything, and those who think it’s wrong for one reason or another, especially with _whom_ it is with. Scandal they call it, but many others, ourselves included, are nothing but supportive. Not only have you found someone you love, but you are giving strength to many. You aren’t afraid to be true to yourself. If you can inspire people a fraction of the way you do without intention then I am sure you will be a wonderful King.” Noctis was about to ask what she was talking about when he felt a small tug on his sleeve. He looked to see three small girls. One was a redhead wearing pink, another a blonde in white that reminded him of his friend Luna, and a black haired girl who looked like a miniature Iris. The Mini Iris was holding his hand.

“Play?” The red haired one asked. Three pairs of bright blue eyes looked up at him. Noctis struggled on what to say, glancing at Lady Lorealie and the Lord. Both had amusement in their eyes.

“Have fun your Highness. Perhaps we can continue later. If not, then have a pleasant day.” The Lord spoke. Lady Lorealie laughed lightly as the Prince was tugged away. Noctis allowed himself to be dragged outside, but instead of heading where the most festivities were, the girls had tugged him off near a tree.

“Thank you girls.” a smooth, familiar voice, spoke up from the shade of the tree. Noctis watched as his oldest friend and advisor stepped out from just the other side of the tree. The girls giggled while Noctis just looked at his friend incredulously.

“...Ignis did you just use children to get me away from a situation you usually push me into?”

“We offered!” The red head spoke up quickly.

“Uh…” Noctis glanced at the trio before the blonde let out a small ‘oh’.

“My name’s Namine.”

“I’m her sister Kairi and our friend Xion!” the red head introduced with a smile.

“Nice to meet you, but, um, what do you mean by offered?”

“Mr. Ignis was sad that you weren’t with him.” Namine said, but then Kairi was speaking up.

“He said that you were bored, but was… too awkward to get away by yourself.” Xion rolled her eyes.

“Mr. Ignis didn’t look happy and said it was because _you_ didn’t look happy because you were probably bored or panicky, but he probably wouldn’t have been able to get you away.”

“So we offered!” Kairi said once more, with Namine nodding in agreement, “We got to save the princess!” Noctis sputtered, face reddening as Ignis just covered his laugh. When Noctis went to glare at him, Ignis pointedly did not return eye contact.

“Kairi!” A boy’s voice shouted loudly. The girls quickly said goodbye before running towards the games, leaving an embarrassed Prince with his advisor.

“You were looking uncomfortable and I was… distressed that I could not think of a way that would save you from the situation without potential backlash.” Ignis offered after a few silent moments. Noctis heard the unasked question. He didn’t speak, though, until he was leaning against Ignis.

“According to Lady Lorealie basically the whole kingdom thinks I’m in a relationship, and based on the fact that she said something along the lines of ‘You’re so open even without announcing it' and 'you’re giving people strength’ and a bunch of other stuff like how some people think it’s a scandal, they probably think I’m dating a guy.” It was kind of funny actually. Ignis never choked on anything. It didn’t matter what happened, Ignis was always calm. So hearing him choke on air was definitely something Noctis was going to remember.

“E-Excuse me?” Noctis nodded sagely as he watched children run around. Kairi and Xion now had toy swords and were chasing a boy with hair even paler then Ravus’ own.

“Yep. I mean cool? I guess? I just… who do they think I’m dating? The amount of guys I’m around long enough or have a history with can be counted on both hands. That’s not including guys who are way out of my age range.”

“Well it would be scandalous if it were someone out of your age range. Perhaps you are in a relationship with Nyx and Luna?” Ignis teased. Noctis snorted.

“Ah yes. My best friend and political ex-fiance and her boyfriend who gets huffy when the almost marriage is brought up.” Nyx and Noctis _did_ actually get along well enough, it’s just that is a sore spot for both of them, especially when the mention of an heir would be brought up.

“Maybe it’s Prompto?” Noctis shuddered.

“Six I hope not. He got bullied enough being my friend, who knows what would happen if people thought we were dating.” They were quiet for a few moments with Noctis turned to Ignis. It wasn’t long after that his advisor was looking back.

“Dude… what if it’s Gladio.” Ignis covered his mouth with a hand as he tried not to laugh at the look of disgust on Noctis’ face. Trying to keep his voice even Ignis asked,

“What if they think it’s Cor?” Noctis would never admit to the slight shriek of disgust.

“Ignis!” Ignis just shrugged as smirked.

“What? You two would make an adorable couple.” He drawled, “Honestly. I don’t know why I didn’t see it sooner.”

“Yes Ignis. I’m dating Cor-”

“WHAT?” came a shriek, startling both into turning. Prompto was standing there with the widest eyes and a stuffed chocobo in his arms. Gladio had paused, midway to eating some food. Slowly it was lowered.

“Noctis are you-”

“NO!” Ignis and Noctis were quick to respond. Ignis cleared his throat in embarrassment.

“I’m not dating anyone, but apparently everyone thinks I am? I kind of guessed on what I was told that it was a guy. I don’t have any idea _who_ it could be, so Ignis and I were joking around about who it could be. Ignis suggested Cor so… yeah…”

“Thank the six.” muttered Gladio with a sigh.

“Hang on. Neither of you know about the rumors?” Prompto spoke up, tilting his head. Both shook their heads. Prompto threw a hand over his mouth, shoulders shaking as he struggled not to laugh.

“It’s Ignis.” Gladio informed with a smirk. Noctis’ eyes widened before he slowly blinked. What did… did he just… Ignis? Heat filled his face as he glanced over to see Ignis’ wasn’t much better. It turned darker when the two made eye contact.

“Oh.”

“Oh? That’s all ya gotta say about ‘dating’ your advisor?” Shrugging Noctis swiped a roll from Gladio’s plate.

“I mean he’s not the worst possible choice. I was kind of worried it would be Ravus or someone like that.”

“I’m sure if it weren’t for Prince Ravus’ more-obvious-then-he-would-like fondness for General Tummelt that would be the case.” stated Ignis. That was true. Ravus did have a rather soft spot for Loqi even if he would deny it. He mentally made a note to speak with Luna about it. He wasn’t as close to Ravus as he was with Luna, but there would be hell to pay from more than just the Oracle if Loqi hurt him.

“I’m kind of surprised neither of you are making a bigger deal of this.” Gladio spoke up, brow raised in a silent question.

“Why should we?” Noctis asked, “It’s not like we’ve been harassed over it or anything.”

“Noct does have a point. No harm, no foul.”

“But like, what about actually dating?” Prompto asked, laughter dying down, “Even people at school think you two are together.” Noctis tilted his head at this information. That… actually made a lot of sense. He had noticed that less girls had approached him with offers of dating. He hadn’t thought much about it at the time. Perhaps there was something to gain about this whole ‘dating’ Ignis thing.

“You make it sound as if Noctis would be bothered about people leaving him be about dating.” Ignis pointed out with the slightest hint of a smile.

“Why aren’t _you_ bothered by this?” Gladio all but demanded. Ignis just gave a slight shrug.

“It’s merely rumors, and it is not as if His Majesty has summoned me about the matter. I would be much more worried if he had.”

“It’s not just rumors.” Gladio said as he waved his hand, “The King _does_ think you two are dating. My dad came to me about it a few weeks ago. He’s just hoping you’ll come to him about it.”

“Oh.” The tone in Ignis’ voice indicated that he wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that revelation. He cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses.

“Then we should clarify the situation with him as soon as possible.”

“Or…” Noctis spoke up slowly.

“Or?” Ignis questioned, turning his gaze to the Prince.

“Or we could not.”

“Are you suggesting that you and Iggy fake date?” Gladio had that look that told him that he heard exactly what he had said, but he couldn’t believe it.

“Yes.” The pinched brow spoke more than anything he could say. Prompto’s jaw dropped in shock. The only sound was the screaming of children as they ran about.

“Alright.” Ignis’ voice finally disrupted the silence among their group.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Gladio demanded, “Ignis, you’re the smart one!”

“I said that I agree. It’s harmless really.” Prompto was the one who let out an undignified snort.

“Yeah. _Harmless_. I’ve read fanfiction. I know exactly how this will go down.” Noctis looked at his friend with a raised brow.

“Fanfiction?”

“We agreed not to kink shame after that disaster on March 4th!”

“So it’s a kink?”

“NO SHAMING!” Prompto shouted as he chucked his chocobo at Noctis who caught it with a laugh.

“I agree with Prompto. How are you even going to pull this off?”

“Well Specs and I already get mistaken for a couple right? So we just up the PDA, maybe make an announcement, go to my dad since he seems to be waiting and just… go from there?”

“You’re going to have to do more than one announcement, and public appearance.” Gladio sighed, “You’re going to be the first openingly gay prince. Not only that but you’re dating your _advisor_. Then there will be the politics…”

“I know Gladio.”

“Both of you are sure of this?”

“Yes.”

“Of course.” Heaving a heavy sigh Gladio just nodded.

“Alright.”

“We have a lot of work to do then.” Prompto announced with a light in his eyes that actually scared Noctis a bit, “If we want this to work we need to be convincing.”

“Uh… sure… how hard could this be?”


	2. Chapter 2

Turns out, harder than he thought. It wasn’t awful, but there was a lot more work then he had thought there would have been. Prompto had all but dragged them away after the charity event and to Noctis’ apartment for privacy. Then he proceeded to grill them on questions that he figured people would ask them. Who asked who out? When and where did it happen? What made you want to ask him out? Where did you go on your first date? Have you met the parents? Did you _ask_ the parents? It had taken forever to answer all the questions. Between shooting down bad ones and working out flaws in the others it had been a lot harder than Noctis had thought. Not to say that it wasn’t fun. Gladio had proposed that Noctis had asked Ignis out by making dinner, but instead resulted in him almost burning down the apartment. Noctis _had_ almost burned down the apartment three weeks ago. Ignis had shot that down stating that the incident did not need to be romanticized. They had gone with a relatively simple route that Prompto and Gladio claimed to be believable. It was also agreed upon that no one else would be told because the more people that knew the more likely that it would get fucked up. They also decided that they would start being a more public with their affections. It was nothing big, just things they would normally do only around Prompto and Gladio. Apparently some of those things were common among couples which had caused Noctis’ face to heat up.

“Noct?” Noctis glanced up from his omlette to see Ignis looking at him in worry.

“I’m fine.” He was quick to reassure, “Just remembering some of the things the guys said.” Ignis huffed a little laugh.

“I must say I was a little surprised how much Prompto knew about dating, all things considered.”

“I was too.” Noctis agreed, “Then again it’s Prompto and he always had a weird set of knowledge.” That earned a little chuckle before Ignis collected the dishes. Noctis finished getting ready and soon both were leaving the building. Their shoulders touched as their fingers grazed, almost linking but not quite. Noctis ignored the looks they were getting as they left. It was Monday which meant school. It also meant that today Noctis was being driven by Ignis’ own car where he was going to sit in front. It was going to be weird that was for sure. The last time he had ridden in the front was when he was ten and had convinced Gladio to let him sit up front. It had been horrible. Riding with Ignis was nice, though. Ignis was always careful and seeing everything from up front was… enjoyable. Other then that the ride to school was the same as always. The car was pulled to a gentle stop. Noctis was about to open his own door when Ignis slipped out. That moment of hesitation then he was at the door opening it for him. Huffing a little laugh Noctis got out. He stood a little closer then normal as he smiled up at Ignis.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“But I wanted to.” Ignis replied with that little half smile of his. At the corners of his eyes they were crinkled just the slightest bit.

“Noct!” Prompto’s voice shattered the air. Coughing Noctis pulled away, flushing lightly. The door was shut.

“I’ll pick you up after school today.” Ignis reminded before he started to head towards the driver’s side once more. Before Noctis could think too hard on it he pressed a quick peck to Ignis’ cheek.

“Thanks Specs.” Noctis called as he headed to class, determined not to look back or at his fellow students. He pointedly ignored Prompto’s eyebrow wiggle.

“Aww! Noctis!” He cooed in a high voice.

“Sh-Shut up!” Noctis ignored the slight crack in his voice as he went to sit at his desk. Snickering, Prompto took his seat in front of him. Once he was settled, though, he turned around to face him. Leaning forward he dropped his voice as he grabbed a pen to doodle on Noctis’ notebook. At least that was what their classmates thought. They had both caught eavesdroppers so they started talking about one thing while their actual conversations were written.

“So are you doing anything after school today?”  
_Dude! I thought you were going to subtly get more affectionate? You just kissed him!_

“Iggy’s picking me up today.”  
_On the cheek! I used to do that all the time. It’s not that big a deal. Besides. It seemed like a good idea…_

“More meetings?”  
_Key being used to. You’re a highschooler dude._

“Nah, but he wants me to get my homework done and reports.”  
_So? No one is going to think that much of it._

“Gross.”  
_Whatever you say. Are you really doing reports?_

“Tell me about it.”  
_Kind of. We were going to go out too. Sort of like a date but to one of our usual places so it doesn’t seem too out of place._

“Want to ditch for the arcade?”  
_Smart move. How long till people get suspicious?_

“Nah. He’d kill me if I ditched. Or he’d make me eat vegan food instead.”  
_Well if you start posting the pictures this week then maybe one or two? It really depends._

Noctis made a face at that thought. He had gotten that as a punishment once. It had been horrible. Don’t get him wrong, he’ll respect that people like to eat that, but he hated it with a passion. That hadn’t been a punishment from Ignis, though, it had been one from Clarus.  


Noctis shoved the paper at Prompto who was snickering. He took the journal as the teacher walked in to announce the start of class. A shaky sigh escaped Noctis as he thought of that part of the plan. The pictures. Both Prompto and Noctis had two social media accounts for every one they joined, unless it was truly anonymous. That meant for ones like Kweh they had their public accounts and their personal ones. Prompto was going to start posting pictures of Noctis and Ignis together on both, but the type of pictures would be different. He was also going to start another account that was just going to be pictures of the two of them. Prompto had stated that it was a ‘just in case’. He wouldn’t specify past that.

“Mr. Caelum, I understand that you are the prince and that you have many other worries besides school, but while you are here, please pay attention.” sighed Ms. Alyece. Noctis gave a slight nod and a crooked smile in response. Ms. Alyece just shook her head slightly, but a small smile was on her face as well. She was a nice teacher, one of the more understanding about his position, but she also tried to treat him more like a student. Honestly Noctis thought she did forget that he was the prince.

“Good.” Class continued on like that until a few minutes before lunch. They were in the middle of learning the History of the Rouge Queen’s rule, something Noctis had to learn by the time he started middle school, when a sharp knock was on the door. A student peeked in with a yellow slip in hand.

“Someone is here for His Highness.” Noctis frowned while Prompto sat up straighter, eyes focusing on the student.

“Who?” Mr. Tallmont asked, a frown clear on his face as well. The student shrugged.

“I was just told to get him.”

“What does he look like?” Prompto all but demanded, startling some of the students who only knew him as mild mannered and shy. The student raised his hand.

“About this tall, blondish brown hair, dress shirt and that vest over it. Glasses.”

“Ignis?” Prompto asked before looking at Noctis in confusion. Noctis just shrugged as he stood up.

“I’ll text if it turns out I’m leaving.” Prompto nodded hesitantly.

“Kay!” When he reached the front desk Ignis was having a conversation with the secretary, a bag in his hand.

“What’s up Specs? Is there a meeting?” He asked as he opened the door that separated the office like area and the school. Ignis adjusted his glasses slightly, face turning a touch pink in the process.

“Merely dropping off lunch.” Pausing mid-step Noctis looked at his friend before laughing a little. At the questioning look Noctis just shook his head.

“I’ll tell you later.” Ignis accepted that before handing over the bag. Letting his fingers play with the straps Noctis glanced off to the side.

“You didn’t have to bring me lunch. I would have been fine eating the cafeteria food.”

“I am well aware of that fact, but I thought you might appreciate something more tailored to your preferences.”

“I do appreciate it.” Noctis stated as he looked up with a small smile. Ignis had his own hesitant one in place. The shrill ring of the bell interrupted them. Rubbing the back on his neck Noctis shifted his stance then threw a gesture towards the door.

“I should get to lunch. Prompto’s probably waiting. Thanks Specs.”

“Of course. Have a good day.” Noctis headed back in and went straight to the stairwell at the furthest part of the school. It was the usual place the he and Prompto ate lunch to avoid the staring. They couldn’t go there everyday, but when they could it was bliss. After checking to make sure no one was watching he slipped into the door then headed the the hidden area behind the stairs. It took a little wiggling to get around the storage, but he soon slipped into the small area. He sat on the ground then began to open the packed lunch. Inside was a grilled barramundi with some veggies and rice. There was a small container fruit, a container of his favorite soda, and…

“When did he-?” Noctis cut himself off as he pulled out a pack of candy. The candies were small and star shaped in multiple different colors. They each tasted like different sweets or fruits depending on the type. The candy was also only sold in Lestrum.

“So, nothing important?” Prompto asked as he pushed his way in.

“No. he was dropping off lunch.” Laughing he plopped on the ground.

“Aw! Ignis is such a good husband.” Rolling his eyes Noctis pushed his friend with his foot.

“Boyfriend.” He corrected.

“I know what I said. I also stick with it is only a matter of time before you both realize you are actually gay for each other and end up married.”

“Except for the fact that he is my advisor and I need an heir.” Noctis reminded with a sigh. Prompto snorted as he rolled his eyes.

“Okay, you literally explained to Gladio that you weren’t bothered by the whole advisor thing, and like anyone would _really_ protest about you marrying Ignis. Also, dude, it’s called a surrogate.” Noctis shook his head as he began to eat.

“You are really sure this is going to happen.”

“I would bet my camera on it happening.” Noctis paused before he could eat then slowly lowered his fork. Prompto’s eyes were alight in a way that was usually reserved for chocobos. The fact that he would bet his camera, his most prized possession, on this actually startled Noctis.

“You really think it will happen?” Noctis asked, hesitation in his voice for the first time. Prompto nodded again.

“Totally, but! Don’t worry. You both are so dense that if it does happen it will be when you least expect it.”

“Hey!” Prompto cackled as Noctis kicked him. Shaking his head as he settled down Noctis pushed those thoughts away. Prompto was reading too many fanfictions. Ignis was his oldest friend, there was no way that they would start dating because of this. Though, Noctis made a mental note to figure out just _why_ Prompto seemed so invested in him and Ignis dating, but that could wait for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: Thank you for the comments, kudos and bookmarks! I was kind of hesitant on this story, but it's nice to see that people like it.
> 
> The next thing is that I might re-write this chapter sometime. i'm not sure about how this turned out. It's been a while since I wrote so I'm kind of rusty. Also, sorry for the weird breaks. It's sometimes gets confusing posting here.
> 
> Lastly just some notes:
> 
> Kweh = Twitter
> 
> Prompto has started some training, but he was also drilled about keeping an eye out for something suspicious.
> 
> Noctis is still basically stalked by his classmates and Prompto gets harassed by association so they hide for privacy.
> 
> Prompto is very invested in Ignoct.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, so... yeah... I hope you like it?  
> This is also the only time the characters from Kingdom Hearts will be in the story.
> 
> Does anyone else have a better title? I don't very much like this one *sigh*


End file.
